


too big shirts and midnight surprises

by Shorty



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorty/pseuds/Shorty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin comes home late to find someones already taken his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too big shirts and midnight surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to let you all know I finished writing this at 1:20 in the morning soo...

He tries to be quiet as he opens the door and walks into the dark room, which of course means he trips on some shit Ai’s left on the floor from his all day study session, letting out a _not so quiet_ ‘fuck’ as he falls with a crash.

Luckily, no sound is heard from the bunk, and Rin’s still adjusting eyes don’t see any movement either.

Once his eyes have adjusted enough that he can successfully maneuver his way to the bathroom without tripping over more of Ai’s junk, he does so, grabbing his sleep clothes from the drawer and he goes.

He changes quickly, deciding to opt out on a shower and instead have one in the morning in hopes of causing less noise.

Then, his eyes once again blind to the darkness, he makes his way over to the bed and crawls in-

Almost lying on the curled up form of someone in his bed.

Rin lets out a surprised shriek as he springs up from the bed, hitting his head on the top bunk in the process.

The soft and familiar moan from the beds occupant let’s Rin know that, no, it’s not Goldilocks or burglar that decided he needed a quick nap, its Nitori Aiichirou.

Rin stays silent on the ground for a few minutes, partially out of the surprised adrenaline, partially because of the throbbing in his head, and mostly so the sleeping boy settles down.

Then, he once again crawls into his bed, gently scooching Ai over so that there’s room for both of them.

He can feel, as he’s moving the younger boy, that the sweatshirt Ai is wearing is too big for his small frame, and based on the feel of the fabric and the color Rin’s eyes make out, it’s the one Rin was wearing earlier in the day, before he left Ai to his studying and put on the dressier jacket he wore out.

Rin can’t help but chuckle, imagining Ai’s debate over whether or not to wear his boyfriend’s sweatshirt to bed.

Rin has got to admit that he’s glad Ai decided to wear it – he’d never told the younger boy, but seeing Ai in comically oversized shirt’s made Rin want to…

Well, he wasn’t really sure what it made him want to do, but it was somewhere in between “squish Ai’s cheeks” and “pin Ai down on the bed and rip the shirt off”.  The former was so out of character Ai would probably be worried, and the latter wasn’t exactly something acceptable to do ninety percent of the time.

Right now, though, all the shirt did was make Rin wrap his arms around his boyfriend a bit tighter and pull him close, so that Rin’s chin is resting on the boys soft silver hair.  The younger boy sniggles himself even closer to Rin, and for a moment Rin’s afraid he has woken Ai.

The slow and steady breathing against Rin’s chest tells otherwise.

Rin presses a kiss to Ai’s forehead, lingering his lips there for a moment to enjoy the warmth of the boys skin.

“G’night, Ai.” He mumbles into his hair, before closing his own eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
